


Mama Gally, meet my boyfriends

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [9]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Gally protective mama, M/M, Trenda is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally is Thomas' bestfriend but acts more like a mama. And he wants to meet Minho and Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Gally, meet my boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> i DONT KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM.  
> But... yeah...

“Fuck, Minho get off!” shouted Thomas. The Asian boy refused to let go of him. Thomas looked at Newt who was eating his breakfast in front on the TV. “Newt, would you mind giving me a hand?” he asked the blond. Newt looked at them, smirking. “But I don’t want you to leave either.” He said, turning back to watch the TV. Thomas groaned. “I really need to go back to my apartment, guys.” He whimpered. Minho ignored him, and hugged him even more tightly. Then Thomas’ phone started ringing. Thomas looked at the screen and whimpered. “I am shucked.” He said, as he answered. “Hello…” “WHERE THE SHUCK ARE YOU?” Shouted a voice from the phone. Minho and Newt froze. Thomas ran a hand through his hair. “I am at, uhm, Minho and Newt’s apartment.”

Silence from the other side of the phone. Then. “You mean you slept at their house?” asked the voice. Thomas swallowed, before answering. “Yes, but I swear nothing happened…” Minho snorted as the voice interrupted Thomas. “I don’t care. Just come home now. Or you have forgotten that today you promised I was going to meet your boyfriends?” Both Minho and Newt stared at Thomas in horror. Thomas mouthed sorry, getting finally off the couch. “I am coming, Gally.” He said finally. Gally seemed satisfied. “Tell them dinner is at 7.30, so they better be there at 7.00” he said, before putting down. Minho gave Thomas a look, and the boy shrugged. “Don’t. He had wanted to meet you guys for ages, and I cant seem to find an excuse for why he shouldn’t.” He sighed, ready to leave. “I am not scared of him.” Said Minho, confident. Thomas looked at him. “He is like really protective, doesn’t want people messing around with me.” He said. Minho shrugged. “And he can cook.” Added Thomas. Minho looked at him, now freaked out. “Oh, shuck, he can cook? Newt, we are screwed.” Thomas just laughed and shouted. “Bye!” And before Minho could stop him, he was out of the door.

***

When he finally got home, Gally was waiting for him in the kitchen. He sighed, remembering the sweet times when Gally hated him. Not only they were long past them, but he and Gally had became best friends, and Gally had developed a very iperprotective behaviour towards Thomas. He had started it when Brenda had broke Thomas’ heart a year ago. He had been there for Thomas, and he had done his best to protect him from other heartbreaks. 

Gally looked at him, hands on his hips. “Why did you not tell me you were staying at their house?” he complained. Thomas sighed again. _The problem was that Gally had started acting like his second mom since he had started dating Minho and Newt. And it was not really pleasant, at all._ “Sorry, I forgot.” He said, taking off his jacket. Gally kept looking at him, unhappily. “I swear, I don’t know what to do with you anymore. This generation is so messed up…” but this time he was smirking, and Thomas knew he was not really angry. Gally rolled his eyes and took a bag. “Going to buy some groceries for today’s dinner.” He said, heading out. Thomas threw himself on the couch and tought about getting some crips to eat. Gally shouted. “And don’t you dare eat anything, I don’t want you to ruin your appetite!” he shouted. Thomas shuddered. _Since when could Gally read his mind?_

***

When the doorbell rang, Gally was in the kitchen, cooking what looked suspiciously like one of his special recipes. Thomas opened the door, and smiled. Minho and Newt were standing in the doorway, with a bottle of champagne in Minho’s hand and flowers in Newt’s. Minho was wearing tight all black and Thomas just wanted to slap him for that. It showed his buff arms even more than usual. Newt was more classy, wearing khaki bottoms and a jeans shirt. Thomas kissed both of them on check. “Hello, there.” He said. Minho winked at him, while Newt kissed him back on the lips. Thomas invited them in.

Gally came out of the kitchen and looked carefully at the boys whom he had never met before. “I am Gally.” He said, stratching out his hand. Newt smiled nervously at him, and Minho handed his hand. “I am Minho and this is Newt.” He said. Gally nodded, before saying. “Thomas will you be a sweetheart and go in the kitchen? I am doing the soup.” He said. Thomas squinted his eyes suspiciously at the boy, then shrugged and went in the kitchen, closing the door behind me. Gally’s face changed in a minute, and the smile fell. “Okay, you two. The one who entered the kitchen right now, is my baby. No one hurts my baby, or I will hurt him. He told me a lot about you guys, and how it was love at first sight for him. I have nothing against love at first except for the fact that his previous love stories are not that happy. So you better watch out, because, and mark my words, you break his heart, I break your necks.” He said, seriously, without raising his voice. And the look on his face was so cold, that he really scared even Minho.

The kitchen door opened, as Thomas walked out. “Minho, you hada bottle of champagne, do you want me to put it in the fridge?” he asked, completely oblivious of what happened. Gally was smiling again. “Oh, where are my manners…! You really should not have, and Newt, sweety, thanks for the flowers!” he said beaming at them. Newt swallowed and handed over the flowers, as Minho gave Thomas the drink. Thomas went back to the kitchen as Gally offered the other two a seat. “Please, sit down. Donner will be ready in a minute.” Trilled Gally as he left the room.

Minho and Newt exchanged a look. “He is bloody scary!” said Newt. Minho nodded. “And his eyebrows! They looked at me as if saying: we are judging you. Creepy.” Said the Asian. Newt shrugged. “Play it cool.” Said the blond, as Thomas and Gally came out with food. The table was already made up, and the two boys sat down on one side as Gally and Thomas sat on the other. Gally smiled at them. “So, what do you guys do?” he asked. Newt saw Thomas trying to tell them something, but he could not really understand what the kid was on about. Newt smiled at Gally. “I study biotechnology at UNI.” He offered. Gally seemed pleased. Minho smiled. “I don’t study, I am a member of a football team.” Gally looked at Minho suspiciously, as Thomas closed his eyes in resign. “So, you don’t really do anything.” Stated Gally. Minho squinted under the boy’s judging eyebrows. “I am a , uhm, professional.” He said. Gally’s eyes bored into Minho’s for a few seconds longer than necessary. Thomas jumped in. “I went to some of his matches, and he’s a talent, I can assure you that.” He said to Gally. Gally nodded, still not convinced. 

They ate in silence and with gusto, and Gally asked them a few personal questions every now and then. Then at the end of the dinner, Newt stood up to help cleaning up. “Oh, don’t worry.” Said Gally, but Newt insisted. “I insist. You cooked, the least I can do is clean off.” Minho smiled. “You cook incredibly well, Gally.” Gally smiled, but genuinely now, and clearly pleased. Minho turned to Thomas. “We would take you out on a date, Tommyboy, but tomorrow you have school, so it’s better if you stay home.” He concluded. Thomas puffed his checks, annoyed, but Gally’s eyes lit up. “I agree completely.” He said, looking appreciatively at Minho.

Once Minho and Newt were out, Gally and Thomas sat on the sofa, drinking a glass of champagne. Thomas looked at Gally waiting for his decision. At the end, the boy said. “I approve of those two. They seem alright, and they look alright as well. Just be careful okay?” he said, putting a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Thomas beamed and nodded. “Yes, mama Gally.” He said. Gally rolled his eyes. “Now go and do your homework!” he said. Thomas laughed and left the room. Before taking his books he send a message to Minho. 

_ TOMMY: He freaking loved you. _

Minho replied immediately. **MINHO: Luck, sheer luck. I swear, his eyebrows were judging me, they scared the klunk outta me. And Newt said to tell you that Gally seems like a very good mum for you.**

Thomas smirked down at his phone. He wrote a last message. _TOMMY: Well done, Mama Gally approves of my boyfriends._


End file.
